Red Red Rose
by tanned-legged-julliet
Summary: Robert finds love in the hardest time in life as the fight breaks out to protect their home land.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

*******I DO NOT OWN RED DAWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS I ADD TO IT*********

**Summary **

**Robert finds love in the hardest time in life as the fight breaks out to protect their home land.**

***** This story will have more adult scenes in it so if you do not want to read it then I'm sorry*****

-line break-

****Lilly Anna Pov****

Waking up to the sound of my alarm going off at 5:30 was the most craziest thing ever to do I thought to myself as I got out of bed making my way to the bathroom to get ready. I sat down in the chair taking out the rollers that where in my hair pinning my bangs up on top of my hair spraying the curls safely in to place. I applied my blush, a smoky light brown pink eye shadow, a little liner, massacre, and nude lip stick. I put on my secret coco butter deodorant and sprayed on my neck and wrist Hollister perfume as I also rubbed all over my body my shimmery Victoria Secret lotion. I walked in to my room and put on peach leggings, a flowing white fitted shirt, and nude peep toe wedges as I rushed out the door to catch my ride with Erica and Matt. "So Lilly I saw you talking to Robert what's up with that." She said as Matt gave me a look "We are working on a project together its due today so we were making sure what else we had to do to finish I might like him a little bit but has nothing to do with it." "I got to go have to finish my project bye" I said running in the school to where Robert is with Daryl I raised my finger to my lips as I put my hands over his eyes whispering in his ear "guess who I am and if right I'll give you whatever reward you want." I said smiling I could fill him shake as I did that "um um hi Lilly so anything I want right" I smiled as I came around to face him "Yep anything" I said smirking "Alright kiss me" he said I got on my tip toes about to "After we finish the project so come Robert you have work to do if you want that kiss" I said walking away smiling.

****Robert Pov****

I could feel hot warm breath near my ear as to small hands covered my eyes as the persons fragrance surrounded my face I knew right then it was Lilly "guess who I am and if right I'll give you whatever reward you want." I shock because of her body was so close to me her voice sending chills up my spin "um um hi Lilly so anything I want right" I felt her warmth leave as she came in front of me "Yep anything" I looked at her staring at her lips saying "Alright kiss me" I said as I felt her lips almost brush mine then she said the most cruelest thing ever "After we finish the project so come Robert you have work to do if you want that kiss" I looked at Daryl "She will be the death of me man got to go dude bye" I said walking behind Lilly thanking the gods for making tight skinny jeans.

**Review and let me know what you think this is my first ever fanfic **

**-tanned-legged-juliet**


	2. opps

I forgot to put in my first chapter but I donot own Secret, Victoria Secret, or Hollister sorry I messed up


	3. ch 3 football games and video camera's

**I DONOT OWN RED DAWN JUST THE CHARACTERS I ADDED TO THE STORY!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK AND TELL ME PARTS YOU LIKE WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN ETC…**

****ROBERT POV****

"Robert come on the game is about to start" said Daryl as we got out of the car heading to the field to get footage of the game for my blog "Okay we are here slow down Daryl" I said stopping at the fifty yard line turning to the crowd filming some people fill in the seats. I got a lot of good footage of the people watching the game, the cheerleaders, and the team now I was making my way to talk to the coach. I tried to get a word with the coach but with him yelling at me scared the mess out of me. I turned and saw Lilly and her Uncle walking this way I smiled still remembering earlier at school. I walked up to her "Hi Lilly Hi Sheriff " I said smiling "Lilly can I talk to you" "Um sure be right back Uncle Tom" she said walking with me out of the field going to the side of the stand. "You wanted to talk" she said smiling "Um yeah so about this morning where you serious about what you said" I asked

****LILLY POV****

" I mean yeah if you are to chicken to I can understand" I said about to leave "Wait Lilly I was I just don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to do is all." I looked at him in disbelief he was being so nice about this "Robert please" I said looking at him. I could feel him pull me closer brushing some hair out of my face as we started leaning toward each other our lips where about to touch when. "Lilly" "Lilly" I heard Matt and Erica yelling for me I signed " I got to go I'll see you at the pub right?" I said " Sure sit with me" he said as I could feel his breath on my face "promise" I said shivering as he whispered in my ear " See you there." "I need to go Robert bye" I said hearing my name being called walking to Matt and Erica we all got in her car. "So where did you run off to" said Erica "Om nowhere just talked to Robert" "What Robert" said Matt. I laughed " Matt calm down I think that vain in your forehead is going to explode" Erica laughed as she pulled on to the main road.

**I know short but I wanted a cute moment between them and for you guys to see how they were with each other so review. Comments are welcome bad or good that is the only way I will be able to know what I need to work on. **

**xoxo **tanned_legged_juliet


	4. Ch 4 Pubs and Blackouts

**Ch 4 Pubs and Blackouts**

**I don't own red dawn just the characters I added. Review tell me what was good about the story, how you see it planning out, and what I can improve on I actually want to know even if it hurts.**

***Robert Pov*******

When we finally got to the pub we waved goodbye to Daryl's mom as we made our way in the crowed place. Everyone from school was here so trying to find a seat was bound in possible to do.

"How about right here" said Daryl I looked at the table with only two chairs and remembered about Lilly.

"I think more of a booth Lilly might be joining us we need extra space" I said rubbing the back of my neck looking around trying to find another spot.

" So you and Lilly are you guys a thing now or just really good friend cause honesty dude I never seen you stress over a girl this much then you do with her" He said while smiling.

" I don't know honestly she's different a challenge I never know what she might do she could do a total 360 and decide that I'm some shy geek not worth her time" I said seating down in a booth.

"I don't know she doesn't seem like that kind of girl she actually seems kind a relaxed chill" Daryl said " I say go for it she makes you more happier then I ever seen you" he said picking up the menu.

I smiled and picked up mine as well I could hear the bell over the door chime as I looked up hearing Matt and Erica walk in following by Lilly laughing and smiling I would probably never get tired of that sound. I looked back in front of me to see Daryl already ordered even my stuff this is the good thing about having a best friend they knew what you wanted by just so many years of all ways coming here.

"You guys won't miss this right" said Toni as she stole a fry

I shock my head saying "Nope just don't eat them all okay" I said laughing as she walked away to where Erica.

***Lilly Pov*******

I smiled and laughed with Matt, Erica, and Danny well mostly at the boys they always seem to be still childish after all these years. I scanned the place looking for Robert I finally found him sitting with Daryl I smiled turning to Erica

"I'll be back okay" I said walking away as I walked up to Robert as I slide in the booth saying

"Surprise" I said smiling as I saw him jump "Hi Daryl is he always this jumpy" I laughed as I saw Robert start to blush.

"Nope only around you" Daryl said trying so hard not to laugh. I nodded placing my legs in Roberts lap as I saw him slowly turn to me.

"You hungry I have so fry's if you want or I get you soup, salad, or a melt" he said looking at me.

"I was actually thinking about getting something with meat like a burger with cheese and bacon on it" I said looking over the menu.

"That is so hot" He said looking at me as I laughed

"What I'm skinny I know but I eat like guy and video games most of the times don't ask how I stay small I just do" I said while smiling placing my order with the waitress as I turned to him.

"Robert you better keep her around or I might try to steal her from you" Daryl said while laughing.

We sat there for awhile just talking, cutting up, and laughing so hard I swore I was crying by the end of it just then complete darkness. All you could hear were people talking, chairs moving against the floor, and people making their way out of the building. I made my way out of the booth looking to where I believed where Robert was saying " Its so dark there aren't any street lights on" I said as I shoved back in to the booth by a passing person landing on top of Robert.

"I am so sorry Robert someone pushed me" I said trying to get up relieving that Robert had his hands on my waist and lower back.

" Its okay I don't mind" He said smiling I couldn't see it but I could tell he was.

" Get that smile off your face and help me get up" I said as I got up off of him. I swore I heard him sigh as he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the pub telling me to please be safe going home I smiled releasing his hand walking over to where Erica, Toni, and Matt where turning around to wave goodbye. I walked to where they where seeing Erica and Toni smiling " Shut up you two can we please get in the car and oh Matt pull the vain back in your head" I said climbing in the back.

**Review guys and just wanted to say thanks for the entire visitor's and views they really do make me smile seeing that people actually read my stories. I made this one longer just for a extra little treat for yall and also because I was mad because someone slashed my tires at school so anyways enjoy. The next one will be up either Friday or Saturday I work a double tomorrow so I will try to write after work.**


	5. Ch 5 Sadness and Siblings

**Ch. 5 Sadness and Siblings **

**Authors Note**

***I apologize now for missed spelled words or bad grammar I am half asleep right now pulled a double today at 8 a.m. to 10:30 p.m. so I very very tired. I did promise I would write back so I am I like to keep it updated because I am reader to and I understanding if people want to know what may happen next. So I promise I will update almost everyday if I can I am a part time worker and full time college student that maybe hard to do so just bare with me*******

**Disclaimer**

***I don't own Red Dawn just the characters I add***

***I'm skipping to where Robert and Daryl get picked up which will lead in to what happens to Lilly*******

***Robert Pov*******

I stayed at Daryl's house last night I was just to tired after the game to go home and my parents where asleep so I just left it be. I woke up to loud noises, bangs, and even screams I had no idea what was going on till I got up and walked over to the window peaking through the blinds seeing people parachute down from the skies holding guns in their hands. I turned away from the window running over to Daryl shaking him telling him to get up and get dressed informing him to pack some cloths as I also got dressed doing the same with my overnight bag. Five minutes later we ran down stairs running out to the street seeing vans pulled up to the driveway with red symbols on them containing Daryl's dad and mom beside it. I looked over to a near by truck that skidded to a stop by the vans realizing that it was Jed and Matt I guess they where there to try to get Erica. I got scared when I saw that Lilly was not with her cousins I prayed she was okay as I heard Matt tell us to get in the back as we ran to the truck lying in the bed of the truck as it speed off. I leaned up to Jed's window saying

"Were is Lilly" I said as I saw the look on Jed's face as the reality of everything hit him they left his cousin in danger something I know that they would never do. I braced the side of the car as Jed made a quirk turn down Lilly's road. I heard a scream as I saw Lilly struggling to get lose out of the grips of one of the men as she elbowed him in the ribs running toward the street as Jed swerved to a stop letting her climb in the back as he shouted to me "Keep her safe" he said as he toke off to the cabin trying to out run the van from the house before as I saw that we were going to collide I grabbed Lilly tucking her under my body as I said " Don't let go of me" I said grabbing the side of the truck as we hit them seeing the guy beside me fly from the car landing on the window of the van as Jed tried to start the car again.

***Lilly Pov***

I clung on to Robert after the hit not even daring to let him go not just because I didn't want to die but because he made me feel comfortable the familiar smell that was Robert Axe body spry, ivory, and fresh liens. The worse part of being in the truck bed and Jed's driving was the many bumps that where happening as I almost hit my head a few times on the bed of the truck but every time Robert pull me closer cradling my head from getting banged up. I whispered to him "Thank you Robert" I said as the flood of memories of that morning my parents lying a pool of blood, watching them die before me, struggling to get free , and the relief of it all when I saw Jed's truck pull up as I saw then that Robert was there as well. With all of that happening I started to shake as I started to cry laying my head on Roberts chest. I didn't have to know that Robert was trying to calm me down he never asked what was wrong he just held me letting me cry probably ruining his shirt along the way.

I looked up to stare in to his eyes saying thank you but never really speaking it to him I didn't know if I where to have the voice to say anything with out stammering. I suddenly felt the car come to a stop as I relieved that we were there I looked up to see someone standing on the porch looking at the truck as Jed got out walking slowly up to the stranger but once the person turned around I saw it was my brother William I was actually happy to know I wasn't alone. I got up and ran over to him yelling.

"Will" I said jumping in to a hug as I clung to him for dear life. I looked at him asking " What are you doing down here I thought you where not coming down till later" I said. " The army changes your leave all the time so I just wanted to come down here to see my wonderful little sister I'm actually glade you are okay where is Mom, dad, and Maria" He asked looking around.

"They didn't make it" I looking down as I saw his shadow disappear as I looked up seeing him pacing back and forth trying to deal with it in his own way. I was in a daze as I felt a arm go around my waist pulling me to him as he held my hand rubbing circles on it. I looked up to see Robert I turn back to my brother seeing him stare at Robert saying "What's your name" he said smiling I looked at Robert as he said "Robert" stammering on his words as my brother looked at him saying " Robert well I think we need to have a talk" he said looking at me mad. I looked down and blushed as I felt Robert tense up beside me.

***I thought Lilly could use some happiness in her life at that moment not knowing if she had any family left. I also wanted Robert to have to talk to her brother because it seems like what a older brother would do I know mine would. Okay I made it a little longer this time I thought yall dissevered to spoiled a little so review let me know what you think, what you want to happen, what embarrassing questions William should ask, and how I could improve the story***

**XOXO – tanned_leg_juliet **


	6. Ch 6 Brothers and Breakups

**Ch 6. Brothers and Breakdowns**

***I do not own Red Dawn just the characters I added to the story***

***I just wanted to say thank you for the visit and views they make my day after a long day at work or at school. I know writing is not the best I'm trying to get better I promise its just easier to picture in you head what you want to happen then it seems to write it for me. I am actually kinda excited to right about Robert having to talk to Lilly's brother William when I think about what to write I think about what my brother would say to my old boyfriends. So I hope you like the new chapter remember review no one has yet I'm not giving up I will still write this story I get none*******

***Robert Pov***

Hearing her brother say he wanted to talk actually kind of scared I mean its her brother he is the only family she has left so his opinion will mean the most to her. I looked up at Jed realizing he was talking tell us we needed search the house and camper to find things we could use. Jed turned to me and said " I need you to try to fix the radio or TV. So we can hear what is going on down there" he said looking at me "oh and William is going to help you" he said while smiling walking in to the house. I turned that second William and Jed were exchanging a look I knew then that my luck of getting out of this was slim to none. We all walked inside looking through boxes finding a antenna looking thing as I handed the bulky part to Daryl who was also helping me.

"So Robert what's going on with you and my baby sister that I should know" he said looking at me.

"I like her I mean that part has to be clear as day to anybody I mean she different" I said pausing trying to find the right words as I saw her brothers eye brow lift up when I said different. "I mean in a good way she not like most girls she can chill like one of the guys then be as girly as she wants, she's one of the most nicest people I 've ever meet, she can light up the room with just one smile, make everything better by just her smile, she doesn't try to hard to be perfect she is just herself, and she is just all together the perfect person that any guy would love to date, but that's the thing I just don't want to date her" I said looking at his reaction he looked like he was thinking of something so I continued "I mean I want to show her after the lose of her family that there is still something to fight for even that may be us in a sense I'm going to shut up now I'm making zero to none sense" I said looking down

"Well if you want to know what I think I believe that you would be right for my sister but just remember one thing you make her cry upset her in anyway I will hurt you and if you try anything other then kissing with her you might just want to kill yourself before I get ahold of you" he said standing up walking to go find Jed. I laid down on the floor

"Oh man I think he wasn't kidding do you Daryl" I said looking up to my best friend.

"Man honestly I would not want to find out I'm not trying to date Lilly and her brother scared me" he said turning back to the door.

"Uh I am so dead if I ever hurt her" I said placing my hands over my eyes hearing laughter behind me as I looked at the person seeing Jed, Matt, William, and Lilly as the three boys where smiling as I heard her say "okay boys you had your fun now move we have food and stuff to find and tommy whom I give my heart or love to is none of your business now shut up and get moving" she said turning around and walking the other way.

***Lilly Pov***

Hearing the talk between was sweet and embarrassing I mean really my brother can be over protective just like my dad I stopped what I was doing thinking about the rest of my family that where dead now I dropped the box of cereal I was holding running outside past Robert and Daryl. I stopped alittle bit away as I started to relive in my head the events earlier today my dad going to go outside to find out what was all the noise when I saw a man shoot at my father as my mother turned to us yelling us to run as a bullet went through her head as I turned and griped my sisters hand running toward the back door seeing another man come in as I pulled my sister across the living room trying to make it to the door as I heard another fire being shoot as I fleet my sister drop looking down to see a bullet size hole in her head. I finally broke down after that dropping to the ground crying I had no idea how long I was out there or until the someone did but I felt to arms pulling me to them " I just let them die I didn't do anything but let them die it should be me" I said crying more as I heard Robert trying to comfort me as I cried harder in to his chest pulling him closer with fits full of his shirt as my sobs started to die down as I felt him rubbing circles on my back rocking me back and forth. I readjusted myself sitting his lap as he held me tighter as we could get. "Robert don't leave me can you just hold me alittle more longer" I asked looking at him as brushed piece of hair out of my face whipping up the tears still slowly falling down as he kissed me on the forehead as I laid my head in the crock of his neck. "I don't just want to be a person you cling to just because I know you are upset and sad" Robert said "Really Robert why would you even say that I like you Robert I might even maybe be alittle more but I don't know all I know right now is if this is as a good as it gets I want you in this moment and after this moment" I said looking at him. I looked Robert praying he would say something do anything after what I said I just didn't expect what was going to happen next as I saw him lean in pulling me closer as I felt his lips touch mine softly as he pulled away I whined because of the lost of his lips on mine.

***Read and review I made it longer just because I really got into this part of the story so I hope you enjoy***


	7. Please Read i am still updating

***I do not own Red Dawn just the characters I added***

***Author Notes***

**I felt so bad for not writing one today so I'm making it up with a long one. My sister read my story and when it got to William coming in then finding out that Lilly's sister died she thought I killed her because William is based off my brother. So review and tell me what you think my sister is going to be my beta writer she asked I said yes she is just to cute to say no to. My grandpaw had a heartattack at 12 in the morning so I went to my mom's house then we got a call at 8 saying that he passed so its been crazy this morning. I just wanted to post an alittle update I'm going to try to post a story by the end of tonight or tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7 Clarity and Comfort

Ch7 Clarity and Comfort

***Author Notes***

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner its just after my grandfather died I had no energy to do anything really. I do not own Red Dawn just the characters I added.**

***Lilly Pov***

I felt him pull away getting up walking back to the house I was in a daze trying to process everything that just happened as I got up and made my way into the house. I saw Robert look at me as I came in to the living room as I saw red flooded to his checks as I passed him with a bewildered look on my face as I tried to figure out why he walked away with out saying anything to me. I sat on the floor trying not to look at him as everyone left the room to go do other things as I saw a shadow move passed me as I felt the space to my left taken up by another person I didn't have to know that it was Robert his warmth and smell gave him away. I turned my head to look at him about to get up as felt his hand grab my hand.

"Lilly please don't go I'm sorry for walking away I just didn't know what to say or do I mean it's a weird and confusing time," he said.

"Robert its okay if you didn't mean it it's okay it was in the moment kind of thing I mean a lot of people do things they re" I was trying to say as I felt him pull me to him kissing him as he said " I never said I ever regretted it" he said pulling me back to kiss him as he pulled me on to his lap.

"You know if my brother comes in and sees us like this he may just kill you" I said looking at him as I felt him slide me off of his lap pulling me up walking outside to the side of the house where no one could see us kissing me as I felt the wood against my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair on the nab of his head as I pulled him closer to me.

I pulled back panting as I felt him trail kisses down my neck as I softly moaned "Lilly I'm sorry but if we don't stop I don't think I will be able to stop" he said looking at me as we saw Jed walk out with a gun as we saw him go to the entrance of the driveway as we saw all of the lights start to turn off as we heard a shoot looking over to see Jed yelling stand down yelling at Matti as the Pete guy say that it was him as Jed pushed him to the ground taking the gun away from him. As we saw Danny and Toni get out of the jeep as all the craziness died down as me and Robert made our way to the group as Jed turned to where we were as we come out of our spot.

"Where were you guys in all this" he said looking back to William and Matti as they gave Robert a look taking in his messed up hair and our red swollen lips as a blush came across my face as I said "Just talking" I said walking back inside grabbing Robert's hand as I left to go back inside pulling him with me as everyone else came inside to get ready for bed.

***Robert Pov***** **

I let Lilly pull me inside as we got ready to clam a place to sleep as she went to go get two blankets for us as everyone else came as I saw her cousins and brother come up to me saying "We need to have a little chat" Jed and William said as I saw Matti smile behind them as we walked to another room.

"So we already know what yall where doing but we just want to warn you if you hurt her we all three will kill you." Said William as Jed nodded his head as he opened his mouth saying "we only want the best for her someone that can protect her and honestly I highly doubt you can" said Jed as he looked at me.

"I know that I am small and no training in fighting but I can promise that for Lilly I'll do anything I can to protect her" I said walking out the room going to where Lilly is madder then heck as I saw the look on her face as I grabbed her hand reinsuring her that I was okay.

"Robert" she said whispering cupping my face as she turned my face to her

"I'm fine okay" I said rubbing her back "get some rest okay you need some sleep after the day you had" I said kissing her forehead as I placed a small kiss on her lips as I walked to where my make shift bed was for that night as the lights went off. The only light in the room was from the hallway as I heard everyone else breathing slow to a slumber as I thought of what her family said as I felt a small figure walk to where I was whispering "make some room" Lilly said as she slide in beside me as rested her head on my chest as I snaked my arms around her pulling her closer to me whispering to her

"what are you doing your brother and cousins are going to kill me if they see you sleeping beside me" I said playing with her hair that pulled in to a ponytail as I played with some strands.

"screw them I don't care but Robert what did they say to you I saw them take you to another room and when you came out you seemed like you could kill someone what happened" she said so softly

"They think I can't keep you safe that I can't protect you" I said resting my head near hers

"what Robert don't believe anything that they say I believe you can and besides they don't chose whom I like or whom I give my heart to I do and I like you" she said kissing me pulling me on top of her as she laid on her back pulling me closer Deeping the kiss as she started to moan as I silenced it by capturing her lips again

"Lets get some sleep I would hate for one of them to wake up to kill me I know you picked me but I actually want to live" I said smiling

"I'll protect you" I said smiling " I thought I was suppose to protect you" he said kissing my neck

"well we can protect each other" I said as he rolled off of me pulling me towards him holding on to me as we both feel asleep in each others arms

**Review my lovelies – tanned_legged_juliet **


	9. Chapter 8 Shots and Songs

**CH 8 Shots and Songs**

***Author Note***

**I'm back *****evil laugh***** just kidding sorry I'm being random right now only two hours of sleep and throwing stock since six a.m to one p.m will do that to a girl. So a lot of exciting things have happened in the past three days that un stead un leashing my anger on my boss I thought I would write another chapter. I know I didn't layout the story perfectly that rushed in to things this is just my first story so I'm still trying to finding my writers identity. I promise from here on that things are going to get exciting and even more steamier. **

***Disclaimer***

**I do not or will ever own Red Dawn or the characters if I did I would have to pick both the Josh's just joking but I only own Lilly and William. I do not own the dance by garth brooks.**

***Robert POV***

Being a woke by a alarm clock is one thing you can shut it off ignore it but you can not turn off or ignore the loud booming voice of Jed tell all of us to get up then also three male voices at the same time yelling what the hell do you think you are doing. Then when it hits you are still laying down with Lilly and lets say your hands are probably to low for your own good meaning what are your hands even doing around their baby sister and cousin. All you can feel is her shift snuggling more in to you as you can tell that she is waking up and that she is probably just going to get yelled at but you might want to dig your own grave right now ,pull the trigger, and do them a favor. As you see her lift her head opening her beautiful light bluish green hazel eyes as she looks up to see her brother and cousins staring at them like they could kill someone that it hits her that yall were caught and there is nothing you can do about it. You feel her get up as she makes her way to her family as she starts to yell at them

"This is not the time or place if they want to have this conversation then we can go outside or do it later because we have to make a move before Pete rats on our location" she says turning on her heels walking off to see what you can find as you see her family turn to stare at you as Jed says

" She's right we do need to everyone collect what you can and drive the truck deep in to the woods and we will all regroup back up at the line where the woods are near the house by the fallen logs" as you see Jed and Matti walk off leaving William still there and just when you think you are safe your not when you thought seeing Jed mad was a nightmare just think how it would be to see her brother staring at you like he could rip off your head with no second thought of it. I turned around as I went to gather items as everyone loads up what ever they could find as William strives off going to go hide the truck as the rest of the people run in to woods minutes before they get there. You see Jed and Matte as Danny says "they found us" as everyone goes to the far side of the line where the woods start as you see Pete walk up and all you want to do is hurt him because he everyone in danger but most important as you look to the person beside you there she is staring as she hears what the Mayor has to say as you see her uncle grab the mega phone.

***Lilly POV***

Seeing my uncle step had my heart sinking to the bottom of my gut as you hear the words that he says "Kids I'm proud of yall now I am going to ask you guys to do what I would do I want you to kill this piece of shit or die trying" as you see Cho step lift his hand gun and shoot your uncle in the head the last family member you have left besides William, Jed, or Matte as you go to get up as you feel to arms grab you pulling you to them as they cover your mouth of the screams that are treating to come out as you start to crumble trying so hard to not to cry you look up to see its Robert as you also see your brother holding on to your hand as he also fights back the tears as well. The pain of losing the other Father figure in your life the one that taught everything about hunting, shooting, and the one that missed one birthday or anything important to you that you realize you have no one to call dad anymore, no dad to walk down the aisle, or be there to hold your unborn children. Then you think about Jed and Matti how they must be feeling losing their mother now dad and not having that bond is evident with you and your brother that your heart breaks a little bit more for them then you thought it possible be broken anymore that you pray that you never have to see another family member die in this war or the people that are here with you right now or even Robert that it breaks more you wonder if it would ever heal with time. All you can feel and hear at this moment is everyone talking Robert and Daryl talking about leaving going back to there parents that you hear Toni say " Robert your parents aren't down there I saw it happen and I didn't know how to tell you" and that moment you see Robert eyes get watery as you run up to him hugging him trying to pay him back for comforting you as you realize that you care for more then you thought you would. Then you hear Jed's moving speech and you know that you have to keep these people safe that we all start training and finding a place to relocate that you don't know what you would do with out them, without your family, and especially without Robert the man you are sitting with right now just talking to him. Trying to comfort him an anyway you can like he was there for you as you let him lay his head in your lap as you run your fingers through his hair as you start to sing the song your dad would sing to you when something to you.

Looking back on the memory of

the dance we shared 'neath the stars above;

For a moment all the world was right.

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?

***as you start to sing the first versus you see your brother look up at you smiling because he knows the meaning behind it as he starts to sing along to himself as he sees Robert grab for your hand holding it as you see him start to tear up trying to hold it back** *

And now, I'm glad I didn't know

the way it all would end, the way it all would go.

Our lives are better left to chance;

I could have missed the pain,

but I'd have had to miss the dance.

Holding you I held everything.

For a moment wasn't I the king

If I'd only known how the king would fall,

Hey, who's to say - you know I might have changed it all.

And now, I'm glad I didn't know

the way it all would end, the way it all would go.

Our lives are better left to chance;

I could have missed the pain,

but I'd have had to miss the dance.

Yes my life is better left to chance

I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance

You get done singing as Robert lifts up his head looking at you kissing you softly saying thank you as he pulls you to sit in between his legs. With everything that is going on in this war you are happy you at least have all these people around you come to the conclusion that you are lucky.


	10. Chapter 9

**CH 9 TRAINING AND LOVE**

***Authors Notes***

**I am deeply sorry for not writing for awhile a lot has happened with finals, work, transferring to another school, and pulling the muscles in my right shoulder causes me to fall asleep due to the med's I am on. I just wanted to thank She Wolf for reviewing my first ever thank you for your kind words and encouragement towards my writing it means so much. I don't own Red Dawn just Lilly and William.**

***Lilly POV***

Dear Diary,

This war we are under is scary and terrible one we are just kids fighting like grown-ups for our people. No child should ever have to be thrown in this way of life the will to live to fight. A lot of adults would say we are just children scared kids that we have no idea what we are doing what we want to gain for all this. The thing is we train everyday to fight hand on hand or how to handle a gun to shoot to kill someone a stranger. I honestly do not know if I could ever kill anyone I never had to take another's life before the thought of it sickens me so I would have never thought I could be a killer taking a father away from his children his wife but we must if we want a life worth living. I still think about my family the way they died right in front of me my sweet little sister lying there motionless never to walk, to dance, or to ever to write the sweet words down on paper ever again. I am so luck to still have Jed, Mattie, and William they are the only family I have left I know I would be heartbroken if anything where to happen to them. Then I think of sweet kind hearted Robert I do believe I am falling in love with him every seconded we share together. I could not picture a life with out Robert he is the light the happiness that holds my life together during all of this. Well I have to go we are training again today I really do wish the guys would take it easy on Robert he is trying he's just scared we all are.

Love,

Lilly

I closed my book sticking under my covers I know its silly but I don't want to forget what happens here. I lace my boots up grabbing my jacket as I follow the others outside to begin todays lesson. It amazes me how clear the birds sound out here its peaceful but I know if I stop to think like that it will put me in danger it will put the others as well in danger so I must not think like that.

"Okay everyone make a wide circle I want to try something Lilly stand in the middle now the lesson today is combat from all over so I want to two people to step up and come at Lilly then two more until everyone is sparing against her Lilly I want you to defend your self against all of them" Jed as I heard William and Robert speak.

"Jed you can't do that's a un-far fight," said William

"Lilly come here" said Robert as I walked over to him "yes" I said " I can't fight you don't have to do this" he said looking at me "I'll be fine okay and don't hold back on me" I said kissing him softly on the lips. I returned to the middle as Jed called out his name and my brother as they came at I did the first thing that came to my mind I ran straight for them doing a layout as I landed behind them tripping them up as the got up again as Jed swung at me as William grabbed me from behind as I kicked off from the ground kicking Jed square in the jaw as I used all my strength to wriggle free from my brother kicking him in the chest as Mattie and Danny were called in then Toni and the other girl and then her brother and Daryl then lastly Robert. When I saw Robert step up I froze for a second letting just that moment my defense to be down as Mattie tackled me landing on top of me as I looked up I saw him smile as I head butted him then elbowing him in the gut as I got up as Robert tripped me up.

***Robert POV***

As I tripped she grabbed on to my shirt pulling me down with her as I landed on her. I grabbed her arms pinning them down as I hovered over her smiling "Are you okay" I asked looking at her checks where pink from the cold, her hair was starting to fall out of the messy bun she had in, her lips looked chapped and her eyes simply just sparkled. If I where to have known what she was planning I would have moved as I felt her knee me in the gut as I rolled off of her as I noticed everyone else where still on the ground as Jed told us to go back inside. Seeing this vision of beauty walk up to you holding out her hand as she pulled me on to my feet I pulled her body closer to me as I kissed her on the tip of her nose as I softly whispered to her as I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine nice job you got me down," she said smiling at me.

"Lilly I need to" I was stopped by her lips on mine "it can wait okay lets just enjoy right now" she said kissing me again I laid my forehead against hers stroking her check "your amazing you know that right" I said kissing her softly not rushed. I was going to take my sweet little time with this girl some how deep down I knew this was not the end just the amazing unbelievable beginning for us. I grabbed her hand pulling her to the hideout sitting down pulling her down on my lap. "Hey Jed is your old guitar in the truck" asked William "yeah should be" he said looking for it as he pulled it out handing it to Will "oh I can't play but Lilly can" he said smiling. I felt Lilly take the instrument strumming a few cords as she started to play a song unknown to me and the others by the looks of their faces as we all heard the last note everything felt calm so surreal to us right now. The whole time I could feel her brother's eyes on me I looked up to see him holding his hand out to her.

***Lilly POV***

I followed my brother out of the opening of the tunnel as we walked to a bunch of rocks "so you wanted to talk" I asked sitting down looking at him. "Yeah so you and Robert you like him a lot don't you?" he asked me his checks turning red feeling embarrassed about the topic. "Are you blushing? "Pushing him with my shoulder "can I be honest with you" I asked looking at my brother for a sign to keep talking I saw him node at me "I think he could be it you know the one I mean I don't know everything is so confusing right now I don't know if my feelings are true or just if I am scared to lose him" I said looking at him " okay answer this how does he make you feel" he asked "safe loved that nothing can touch me as long as I know that there is a place for him here I smile like I never have with anybody else I'm scared, excited, bewilder, and terrified at the same time" "does that make any sense it's hard to put my feelings in to words" I said looking at my brother "it does I understand trust me that one special person that makes everything so clear that everything is so new the feelings, touch, and sight of it all like the fog rolled away and everything is so beautiful that you don't question anything." He said smiling " could not have said it any better myself" I said smiling hugging my brother "thank you for talking to me about this mom usually does this and dad would be the over protective father I miss them so much William that it hurts so bad" I said as a tear fell down my check " Mom and Dad would want us to be safe happy they would want you to fall in love get married have children they would want you to be truly happy and if Robert makes you happy go for it all heartily" He said smiling "come on lets go in" he said standing " in a minute can you send Robert out here I need to tell him something" I asked looking at him as he nodded his head not even seconds later Robert stepped out "Hi we need to talk" I said " Your going to break up with me aren't you" he asked stepping in front of me " Nope om Robert what where you going to say earlier today but then I stopped you" I asked looking at him " Oh om I was going to tell you that I.. I … love you" he said looking down " I smiled standing up closing the space between us " I love you to Robert more then I have anyone else" I said as I felt him grab me kissing me forcefully as we sat down.

***Please review I love it when you do it makes some of the crappy stuff in my life less crappy***

-Tanned-Legged-Juliet


	11. Chapter 10 Love and Stuttering

**Ch 10 Love and Stuttering**

***Authors Note***

**I'm back yay I know right for this chapter I plan to shake it up a little I am going to write a pov from William's point of view I am such a rebel I know but I feel it is important to know why William is so hard on Robert why he is so protective of Lilly and you will get to hear about a side of Lilly that no one else knows that I am going to work in to the story so it makes sense. I also want to say sorry for not updating lately I've been working since last Wednesday today is Friday July 26, 2013 is my only day off maybe. I have a feeling I am forgetting something oh yeah review my lovelies I want to actually know if it crap and what you like or what I can do to improve it. **

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Red Dawn just Lilly and William enjoy and happy reading **

***William's POV***

We where all sitting in the tunnel after along day of us getting our butts handed to us by Lilly I was actually honestly surprised to see her being able to take everyone one even Jedi. I looked over to where she was sitting down beside Robert with a guitar as she started to sing a lot of brothers say this but I would never get tired of hearing her sing. The one thing that many people don't know about Lilly is that she has a stuttering problem it was terrible when we where younger and then having our baby sister having to deal with her scoliosis at such a young age it amazed me how strong they both where at such a young age. Especially Lilly she had it worse she would come home in tears until last year from the mean things people would say about her stuttering it made me so angry when we where in school together having to hear people talk about her that way. I remember asking my mother a question one day

***Flash Back***

Not being able to sleep I got out of my power ranger cladded bed (the one that had Tommy the white ranger) on them as I made my way in to the living room. "Mom can I ask you question" I asked her climbing on to her lap "Sure sweetheart what's going on" she asked smiling "Why was Lilly sad when she came home" I asked resting my head on her shoulder "Well you see people do not understand different so since your sister stutters somebody made fun of her picked on her hurt her feelings that's why she was so upset why she was crying" momma said kissing my on the forehead "Its so unfair its not right" I said "Sweetie I know but" "no not that I mean yeah that is to but ohm why did God make my sisters different to have to struggle but not me its fair they don't deserve all the hurt that comes with it if only people could see the wonderful that is in side of them" I asked " I wish it was me and not them I would give anything for them to not have to cry" I said looking at my feet. "Now sweetheart look at me" I looked up to my momma " I'm going to tell you something okay God has a reason for everything okay he made your sister's that way for a reason because they are strong enough to care that load with them but the things is and listen well okay yes it is unfair but I believe that God made you with no struggles to be able to appreciate people with disability's so you will not turn out like them people that pick on them because you will understand what they have to go through everyday the hurt they go through." She said looking at me " So I'm their protector then" I said "yes you are" my momma said smiling "goodnight momma" I said getting up and kissing her on the check. As I made my way back to my bedroom I heard crying I turned around to see my mother walking up " I got this it's my job" I said walking in to Lilly's room crawling on to her bed "hey what's wrong" I asked " I can't get what they said out of my head why are people so cruel William" she asked hugging me " Because they are afraid of difference the thing is they don't see the great things about you that I do how you don't stutter when you sing how you have a amazing voice I could actually listen to you all day" I said kissing her forehead " but its not fair I just want to be normal" she said crying harder "hey now you are they aren't okay I making you a promise right now okay what happiness I will always and forever protect from everything okay no one is going to hurt you and get away with it I promise"

***End Of Flashback***

I looked up to see Lilly getting done singing I got up walking reaching my hand down to her pulling her up "We need to talk" I said I pulled her out of the tunnel as we sat on a bunch of rocks "so you wanted to talk" she asked sitting down looking at me "Yeah so you and Robert you like him a lot don't you?" I asked her I could feel my checks turning red, as I felt embarrassed about the topic. "Are you blushing? "She asked pushing me with her shoulder "can I be honest with you" she asked looking at me I guess for a sign to keep talking so I nodded waiting "I think he could be it you know the one I mean I don't know everything is so confusing right now I don't know if my feelings are true or just if I am scared to lose him" She said looking at me I turned to her pulling her closer " okay answer me this how does he make you feel" I asked "safe loved that nothing can touch me as long as I know that there is a place for him here I smile like I never have with anybody else I'm scared, excited, bewilder, and terrified at the same time" "does that make any sense it's hard to put my feelings in to words" She said looking at me "It does I understand trust me that one special person that makes everything so clear that everything is so new the feelings, touch, and sight of it all like the fog rolled away and everything is so beautiful that you don't question anything." I said smiling " could not have said it any better myself" I said smiling as I felt two arms go around my waist hugging me "thank you for talking to me about this mom usually does this and dad would be the over protective father I miss them so much William that it hurts so bad" She said as I saw a tear fall down her check " Mom and Dad would want us to be safe happy they would want you to fall in love get married have children they would want you to be truly happy and if Robert makes you happy go for it all heartily" I said smiling as I stood up "come on lets go in" I said standing " in a minute can you send Robert out here I need to tell him something" She asked looking at me as I nodded my head as I turned to walk back in the tunnel making my way to Robert " Lilly asked if you would go outside to talk to her" I said looking at him as I saw him get up and walked past me " Oh and Robert she really cares about you so since you are so important to her I'm going to let her be happy because for some reason you make her happy now go out there before her butt freezes to the rock" I said smiling not even seconds later Robert stepped out I walked to where the tunnel started so I could hear "Hi we need to talk" She said " Your going to break up with me aren't you" he asked stepping in front of me " Nope ohm Robert what where you going to say earlier today but then I stopped you" She asked looking at him " Oh ohm I was going to tell you that I.. I … love you" he said looking down " She smiled standing up closing the space between them I turned around to walk back to the group giving them some privacy " I love you to Robert more then I have anyone else" She said as she felt him grab her kissing her forcefully as they both sat down.

***Robert's POV***

I pulled her closer to me as I kissed deeper as I pulled back resting my head on hers whispering " I love you so much and I promise to keep you safe okay I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I said kissing her softly this time as I felt her teeth chatter and her body shake "come on lets get back inside before you freeze" I said pulling her up with me pulling her back inside back to where we were before pulling her down in between my legs again "so you love me" I said whispering in her ear " as I felt her shiver "yep you heard me say it didn't you" she said looking at me "yep I just really like how it sounds when you say it" I said biting softly on her ear lobe as I heard her cough to cover up a moan I smiled as I chuckled "will yall stop acting all cute and everything" Mattie said looking at us I felt Lilly get up "what is your problem" she said walking towards him "my problem you wouldn't understand" he said " I get your mad because you miss Erica but being a complete" "Elizabeth" she turned around Jedi was.

***Lilly POV***

I turned to face Jedi " W..W..WH..WHAT Je..Jed..i" I said as I was stuttering looking at Robert "you need to just shut your mouth okay" he said as I went to go respond as I felt a block hit me as I tried to breath as I felt William rubbing my arms "Claim down okay remember what the speech therapist said slow and easy speech Lilly" he said looking at me as I couldn't move my jaw couldn't breath as tears came to my eyes as I saw Mattie, Jedi, and Robert start to get up I shoved his hands off of me as I grabbed a gun that we had and ran outside climbing on top of a rock as I started to cry as I still couldn't breath. I laid down on the rock as I clutched my chest bring my knees up to my chest as well "Lilly Lilly" I heard as I opened my eyes to see everyone outside I saw William turned to where I was saying sadly "Lilly you had a block didn't you" he said as he went to come over where I was. I nodded my head yes as I looked down " it was the worse one I thought I was over all this ugh!" I said "Robert is freaking out down there do you want me to send him up here" "yeah I guess its about time I tell him right" picking up a small rock throwing it "Robert she's up here" he said climbing down I could hear them whisper but couldn't make it out "Lilly what's going on what was that back there and what William mean by a block" he asked "om when I was born I was early so my lungs were not developed yet and I had bleeding to the brain so because of that I stutter and a block is where you can't breath, can't talk, its like you are chocking and there is nothing you can do to stop it's the worst feeling ever" I said " I didn't know you stuttered I could never tell" he said " I wasn't going to tell you growing up with this everyone knows and everyone picks on you just because you are different I didn't know how you would react or treat me its scariest thing about people preservative of it" I said " I really don't care about it I didn't fall in love with your stuttering I feel in love with you" he said kissing me

*Authors Note*

enjoy and review

tanned_legged_juliet


End file.
